Forum:Makuero Parasite Ambush
Synopsis This is supposed to be a horror version of brain attack because of the potential that a giant, crawling parasite has that doesn't just control it's host, but also mutates them. Let alone going in were the brain would be. The Alpha Team has justt completed breakout but many parasites attacked many planets to mutate them. All of the mutations crawl their way into giant rockets that came through auto pilot. The creatures fly to Makuro City streets. Every hero in the factory attacked the brains coming from all directions, through the buildings, the streets, the walls, from the lakes, under ground, and even from the sky. (Spoiler here) after the panic of the news, the heroes were forced to fight even more viciously. Will hero factory survive and protect the innocent. Prologue The Alpha team in their breakout armor sat out by the iconic building were they all came from on folding chairs. Relaxing as the lush trees whistled and the grass brushed against the legs of the chairs. The sun was out and the sky was a light blue, with very few clouds. It was time for a break. A nice long break. The alpha team deserved one, too. They saved the world from Hero Factory's first rogue who was very convincing, the first to try out the upgrade against madmen who sold to most of the villains out there, defeated hundreds of animals controlled by hero factories largest opponent since silver the New Stellak Drone, helping putting all the villains every one captured behind bars, and stopped a rogue hero who tears the hearts from heroes and a box that could have destroyed a planet. The Alpha Team needed respect. The Alpha Team needed to have some time with training the team leaders of other teams. The Alpha Team needed to stay together like a family. They needed to be praised. It was just a misfortune that the Alpha Team forgot about the blue prints of hero factory were sent, and made something worst than every heroes fear of a villain factory, even worse. Then, the parasites came. Chapter 1 "Heya, Stormer, usually mosquitoes don't get this big. This is about a foot long and has this weird parasite thingy on its head. We should report it to the Makuro towns folk and administrators" shouted Stringer."*sigh* Yes, I suppose we must. I was hoping for a break. Man, it's been a rough year. Furno, over here" the Alpha leader replied. The giant mosquito flew nearer and nearer towards Furno as he was throwing the foot ball. The mosquito opened it's mouth, unfolding it's face to show razor sharp teeth, and buzzing it's wings fast than ever. When it was about to tear Furno's arm to shreads, the monstrosity was blasted into limbs and gore from a blast from Nex. "Heya, next time, watch out for the giant demon mosquito" "Hmm, maybe we can get a DNA sample of the parasite that latched onto it's head" stated Stormer. "But first, a prayer that Bulk is all right. God knows what could have happened after he fought that monster. But after that, you will all visit me in the central corridor. Then, we will speak to Zib" after Stormer said that, all the heroes lined of horizantaly and prayed for Bulk to be OK. "Would you please start us off, Evo. I understand how much you would have liked to meet him, and how similar you two were" Breez calmly told Evo. Evo started the prayer and then everyone joined "Amen" On a Unknown Rocky Planet While the Pyroxes, Byrogs, Bruizers, and Scaroxes were having a normmal day on their rocky terrain while out of the sky, spiked miny ships with green tubes inside of them fell with high speed to the ground. There were thousands of them falling from the sky. All the animals had no idea what to do. The Bruzers attacked, the Pyroxes skirmished into the lava, the Scaroxes hid under softer parts, but that wasn't enough. All the parasites, crawling on six legs, spiked tail, brain textures showing, glowing red eyes and spikes on it's back, and teeth. The parasites were six inches thick and two feet long. The terrifying creatures attacked each and five of each species. They were obviously disighned with a chemical that makes creatures evolve into their most predatory form who can produce certain elements. Back at the Hero Factory After the Heroes all prayed, a yell came from inside. "Alpha One Team, do you copy? Creatures with odd parasites attacked all over the many galaxies and are headed to the Makuero Streets. They are comming aty rapid speeds and coming right now! Come inside to retrive your upgrades. Quickly!" The Alpha Team ran quickly inside the building to find the place they all knew so well, trashed? Glasses were broken, desks were scatered, bite marks covered the walls, and dorrs hanging by from the ceilling. "Quickly!' Zib exclaimed loudly. The Heroes all ignored his message and walked slowly to see what happened. The lights flickered and sparked, the place was a wreck. It just felt, cold. It felt, empty. It felt, like some one elses domain. And there was a bitter, blood curdling, horrifying, scream. And then, it was a pleasing scream. Chapter 2: Evil Remembers All And there was a crawling sound. Slowly got louder, slowly got more frequent, and slowly, a shadow grew, and grew, grew. And it creeped toward the heroes, it struck eary squeales of laughter. Five currupted souls shreaked across the room. And right at the very end of the hall, a grutesc creature was comming. A gigantic, rusty looking hero with another parasite in the back of, its head. The eyes were blank white with no emotion at all, oil leaked out of the cracks, the colors were dark and washed away, the jaw hung and flapped around, it squeaked every foot step while the parasite twitched in its skull. And the monstrosity came closer. A rocky brute came slowly also with white eyes and lava leaking out. One fist was very large and dragged across the ground. A four eyed creature with a disgusting gold coloring and four razor arms, flopping and twitching, walking and falling left and right. Another creature to the left of the group looked like a devil and had a glowing claw that would belong to a demon. It also had a large flame shooter for a hand. The fith creature was comming, and it looked like it was going to be the worse one yet. It showed itself. An offense against nature itself. It had brown vines and plants. The creature had slimy skin and it had large, twisted tusks. It had two brown claws made from dead plant matter. One had sickly vines while the other had a rusty mace. They came closer and closer. The Alpha Team raised their weapons and plasma guns. Ever so slowly, but with a jolt, the creatures and Hero dashed towards them with their heads hanging on their necks. As they dashed, Stormer knew they had to surprise them from a corner. "Come one, we have to lure them I to a trap. Follow my lead" the heroes did as they were told. They all ran as fast as they could but were obviously caught up to in mere seconds. They tore at the Alpha Team's armor as they flailed trying to get away. Flesh colored parasites were coming from the walls and through the door, blocking all of their pathways. Bulk ripped a parasite from the rock beast's head to make a horrifying discovery. Reviews Characters Heroes *Preston Stormer *Jimi Stringer *Dunkan Bulk (mentioned only) *Willaim Furno *Natailie Breez *Mark Surge *Nathan Evo *Julius nex *Daniel Rocka *John Stone Villains *All Brainified Victims and Brains **Pyrox **Byrog **Bruizer **Scarox **Aquagon **Mexians **Mexes Queen **Frost Beast **Dragon Bolt **Many Giant Insects **Villains in Villain Storage **Makuero Citizens **Daniella Capricorn **Acidus **Scorpio **Waspix **Raw Jaw **Fangz **Blue Water Carrier **Vampiric Squid (has nothing to do with the barraki's squid ammo) **Hydra **Two Headed Acid Vampire **Acidic Ant Eater **Bioniclezilla **Gemstone Creature **A Hockey Player **Solugrax **Dark Maker **Shilarcocon **Valiant **Crawling Giant Insects **Ant Eaters **Flare **Golden Fang **Drill Dozer **Thunder **Jimi Stringer **Other Unknown Heroes **Psycho **Sebetha Acidus **Allosarus **Yeklow **Slposion **Junk Yard Robots **Crimson Dragon **Gorotogus **Members of a shadowed cult **Shadow Demon **Scylla Sharks ** Other unknown victims *Dark Maker Trivia *The brains are never refurred to by their real name. Due to the dark tone of the story, that would make it seem like a comedy *This story ties in with Millennial Shadow *I am putting this into my own contest and have the other judges decide *The brains are even more like kraata, due to the fact that they can mutate on their own *This was supposed to have a hills have eyes reffurance, but that would be too challenging *This story is supposed to be a horror version of the initial brain attack Category:Brain AttackCategory:Brain Factory